


It Was Her

by missblatherskite



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Maybe it could have been Wil, if it wasn't for her.





	It Was Her

She thought it was Will at first—and maybe it could have been. Maybe she could have fallen in love with him, if there wasn’t Amberle. Amberle was special, she realized later than she should have.

 

She knew in the bath, the attraction she felt—the way her hair looked up, ears on display, the way her skin shined in the light. She was beautiful.

 

After that she kept noticing her. She noticed the way she walked, how much she liked her voice, her fierceness. She liked being around her, being close to her. She liked her.

 

And it hurt, knowing she didn’t like her back. For her, it was Wil. It was Wil that she was attracted to, Wil she wanted to be around, Wil that she loved.

 

She didn’t let herself feel sorrow, they didn’t have the time for that. She could cry later, she told herself. She could weep, and scream, and curse everything that she wasn’t loved back. She could mourn what never was when everything was over.

 

But her mourning didn’t happen as she thought it would. Because Amberle was gone. And instead of mourning for just her lost chance of love, she mourned for her. She mourned for what Amberle could have had, what Amberle could have grown to be. She even mourned for her love of Wil, and how she could never again be happy with him.

 

So she didn’t weep, and scream, and curse. She just sat, stunned into grief, grief for the girl she loved and never had.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
